Can You Keep Me Away From Myself
by animewriter808p
Summary: Soul one day removes his mask and abuses/rapes Maka leaving her vulnerable, confused and messed up in the head. He then abandones her for a slut that he found off the street. Will one incident be enough for out little pistol meister to stop the madness that is in their apartment. Time is ticking and will he be able to save her from herself and him? Find out. Lemon in the first chap
1. Chapter 1

Unbroken

Maka Pov

Soul and I have been dating for over a year now and ever since the battle with the Kishin he hasn't been the same since. That fateful day was the day that I fully regret.

I believe he got some of the Kishin's madness within him, maybe not.

Flashback

When we got back to our apartment he dropped a glass of water and cut his arm very deeply. He normally would have screamed when he got cut but no he just stood there smirking, the next thing he did was he started murmuring 'red the color of blood…. it's pretty isn't it, M.a.k.a. I wonder what yours looks like. Lets find out.' When he started to spell my name Soul turned to look at me, a wide smirk plastered on his face. That expression sent shivers up my spine, terrified I rush into my room and slam the door shut, locking it behind me.

"Ne, Maka open the door. I just wanna talk to you." Soul said repeatedly pounding it relentlessly until he got tired of knocking. I get up and sit on my bed, my knees close to my chest, and my back against the wall. I keep one of my biggest books next to me incase he breaks in.

"Phew finally he stopped, I was starting to get a headache." But as soon as I was washed over with relief his scythe arm stabbed near my head causing a tsunami of panic came crushing my relief. He repeatedly stabs my door until he make a hole big enough to climb through.

I scream, jumping off my bed clenching my book getting ready for a big Maka Chop. When I start to bring it down to his head his hand grabs hold of my arm. In one swift movement he pushes me onto the bed and starts to tie me up to prevent my thrashing about.

"SHUT UP BITCH!" Soul slaps my face hard enough that I feel it start to swell up, I would hold it but right now I feel fury well up inside of me but I manage to contain it because right now my feelings are slowly drifting from my heart. I feel tears begging to be released without my consent my body goes numb.

Now I am really feeling pain, he takes his blade and lacerates my skin. I can feel it burning and my mind is being jumbled up. Soul bends down and starts to lick the spot where the collarbone and neck meet. In the next moment he bites down hard causing me to scream in pain, my warm blood trailing down my body. Soul then rose from the bed, getting off of it. Please don't tell me that I heard him unzip his pants and boxers letting them fall to the ground I ask myself. I lift my head slowly to see his lower half exposed to me, I feel my last bit of hope that this is all a dream disappear as I feel my barrier be roughly broken. I scream in agony as he thrusts hard. People say this is a great experience but what I feel is not what is supposed to happen. I am being rapped by my once beloved weapon partner, the boy who I would give anything to because I loved him so. But the moment he took off his mask is when my fairy tale was obliterated by his evil clutches.

I snap back to the reality as I feel him thrust one last time and his seed fills my womb.

"Ahh….." I scream, tremors going through my body as he finishes. After a while he gets up and leans his head towards my ear and whispers "Any word of this and I will kill you." Soul releases my from my restraints and leaves the apartment claiming to play basketball with Black Star.

"Why… why did he do this to me. I feel so violated, I will never be the same person again that's one thing for sure." I sigh still shaking from what just happened just a couple of minutes ago. I decide to get up and wipe off all the blood that was drained from my body.

End of Flashback

Kid Pov

I still remember that day when I talked to Maka and I am starting to get worried I even used my last resort by peering at her soul only to see her soul is worried, crying out for help, and quivering. I have never seen my Maka look so scared. I will have to investigate because she hasn't been the same since that day I spoke to her.

Maka Pov

As Soul and I walk into the apartment he starts to punch and kick me relentlessly and mercilessly. He spews every cuss word he knows and then to top it off on schedule he grabs beer from the fridge, drinks it, and starts raping me again. I really do hope I don't get pregnant because this has been going on now for about ten months, the continuous abuse and rape was tearing me down mentally and emotionally.

While I was preparing us dinner I dropped a spoon on the floor so I bent down and picked it up only to reopen my deep wound making a large amount of blood splatter out. Panicking I call Kid on my big mirror, it only takes about four seconds for him to answer. I rush outside to wait for him, as he came dashing through the wind on his skateboard he did a 360 and landed. I felt really light headed and closed my eyes to get a little sleep because I never really get any due to the hell that sleeps right next door to me. I keep my tear stained body awake, my red rimmed eyes guiding me through the dark.

I felt myself falling and I heard Kid scream my name then cuss when I believe he found my wound. I have never heard Kid cuss at all so this means he was really mad. Oh well I guess this is the end good by Death City.


	2. Chapter 2

This is a rewrite for Unbroken just a little more detailed.

Chapter 2

Kid Pov

I see that Maka has a huge gaping wound and when I walk up to her she falls but luckily I catch Maka and pull her on my skateboard bridle style rushing her to Stein and Marie. I feel her go limp in my arms as I reach his house I burst into the room to find Stein asleep and Marie drinking tea.

"Mrs. Marie help Maka please she is bleeding heavily." A beg to Mrs. Marie making sure not to drop Maka at the same time.

Marie then walks over to me and picks Maka up carrying her to the coffee table. Marie then slaps Stein awake so he can examine her.

"Ugh… what is it Marie." A still groggy Stein says trying to wake up.

"Stein look at the coffee table." Marie says pointing at Maka.

"Oh what happened to Maka Kid?" Stein asks and his face changes from calm to horror as he sees the huge gaping wound.

"I don't know she called me and asked me to come over." I reply still feeling anxious that I am getting a step close to the reason Maka has changed. My thoughts are broken when I hear her scream.

"GYAH! STOP IT PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU! IT HURTS!" Screams a still unconscious Maka who is now shaking like crazy almost as if she's traumatized by something or someone.

"Marie go get my first aid kit. I will clean the wound, see if I can stop the bleeding, and stitch it up." Stein says twisting his screw and leaving a click that echoed through the room.

Marie returns with the kit and hands it to Stein then goes off to get her a fresh change of clothes. But I am going to stay so I can talk to her once she wakes up.

Maka Pov Dream

"GYAH! STOP IT PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU! IT HURTS!" I scream but my only response it by getting cut deeper. Damn it all it hurts like Hell, but I still believe that the Soul I used to know is still there. No matter how much I keep telling myself I hate him I still feel love for him. It's like an addictive drug that you can't get enough of no matter how many times you make a resolve it breaks down easily.

"God dammit you little whore stop talking!" Soul retorts only digging deeper into my body blood dripping everywhere. But never the less I don't hate him at all.

End of Dream

I wake up from my horrifying nightmare to see that I'm not at my apartment and I feel relief wash over me. Wait if I am not at home then where am I? I slowly rise from the table and I feel a sharp pain on the side of my stomach. I hiss and grab my wound but when I do I see the memories of my last beating flash inside my head.

I feel my mind break as the last memory passes, I run out of Stein's house pushing past Kid and went back to the apartment and I see Soul and this girl (Who has everything I don't chest and all) making out and feeling each other as their hands roam around them. They don't even know I'm there, they start to kiss passionately and the girl brakes for air. While their regaining breath I sneak towards my room and quietly shut the door.

"*giggle* Souly why don't you just dump that bookworm who doesn't have anything that I do. I can be your meister what do you say?" The redhead says kissing him. Soul then spanks her butt causing her to squeal.

"Yes, tonight I'm done with my punching bag she's starting to wear out. I'll abuse her one more time before I go. To make sure she remembers everything and will think of nothing but me." Soul says while smirking as he makes his plans for tonight. His hands travel up to her big chest and begins to fondle them. She purrs and drags him out of the apartment to an ally and when he does I go escaping the scene that I just saw. While I was thinking I ran to a meadow that I haven't been to since my childhood.

"H-how dare he….. I was just….. just a punching bag to him….. I feel so numb…. I feel so stupid thinking he really loved me..." I whisper under my breath, tears uncontrollably leaking from my now red rimmed eyes . I don't know what to do now I just had my heart fully broken. my pocket mirror buzzes while I was thinking and so I flip it open to see Liz on my mirror so I answer.

"Hey Liz what's up." I speak only for my voice to sound hoarse and broken. I quietly clear my throat and see her gazing at me. I hope I didn't let anything show because I really don't want to make Liz worry about me.

"Maka are you okay… your crying, do you want to talk about it?" Liz asks me her gaze never leaving mine.

"More or less but hey do you, Kid, and Patti want to come over?" I ask Liz trying the best I could to hide my shaking.

"Sure at what time?" She asks over the loud noises from who I believe is Patti having a fit.

"At eight exactly, we will talk then okay?" I ask trying very hard to keep myself together. I start to worry if they don't come on time.

"Bye Maka. See you at eight." And with that she hung up leaving my mocking mirror image staring at me, I see my now empty eyes staring back at myself. I decide to sit there until I see and feel pale strong arms wrap around me from behind. I sigh knowing it's Kid.

"Kid let me go, I need to get back it's getting late." I say untangling myself from his embrace. I start to walk towards the way home when he grabs my hand and stops me in my tracks.

"Maka I am worried about you. Please tell me what's wrong with you." Kid begs and I sigh just then he gets on his knees and gives me the cutest puppy dog face ever. Usually when he does that I give in but not today. I release his hand from mine and speak.

"Kid you, Liz, and Patti are coming over to my house at eight o'clock sharp. Make sure to be there exactly at eight. Got it?" I ask him trying to show him it's a hint.

"Okay Maka at eight you tell me the truth." Kid then flies home to get ready smiling as he takes off.

"Now all I have to do is wait for Soul to come home." I say while smirking because hey karma is a Bitch. So here's to revenge. I say while drinking some water and reading a book. When Soul gets home I close my book shut and I mentally note.

Let the games begin. If I am going down I am going down with a fight.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Soul Eater

Chapter 3

Maka Pov

"Welcome back darling I have your favorite meal ready." I say smiling on the outside but on my inside self was dying to kill him. But sadly I have to contain it until they get here so I can drop my facade and give this bastard what he deserves. He walks into the kitchen ignoring the food that I really didn't cook it was take out.

He turns towards me and grunts slinging his jacket onto the floor, removing every article of clothing on himself he makes his way towards me. Damit Kid, Liz, and Patti hurry up I just want some witnesses because my body may look fragile but in reality I'm stronger than you think.

"Soul, I'm tired of being tormented by you and now I am done so go on to your whore of a girlfriend but don't expect me to come back to you. By the way you can keep the apartment, so do as you wish." I say my gaze showing just how serious I am.

"Heh, I was going to spare your life but since you want to go there get ready to die." He says but I am not afraid.

Soul turns his arm into his scythe blade and charges at me saying this is the end. Surprised by the sudden movement I just stand there paralyzed because my body just won't move. I stand there reminiscing over the happy thoughts we once shared. I know that this isn't the end but only for it to be a new chapter in my life.

I embrace the attack with my arms opened wide as his blade pierces my shoulder blade. I then spew out blood as his scythe arm retracts from my body and when it does I stand. Soul then takes a step back and he looks up at me with tears in his eyes. Well this is new because Soul never cries.

I embrace Soul until I hear him laugh maniacally a scythe ripping out of his chest and it grazed my neck letting the blood trickle down my neck. When I was about to say something the door flew off of its hinges and hit Soul right in the head leaving him unconscious for the time.

"MAKA ALBARN WHY ARE YOU ASYMMETRICALLY BLEEDING!" Kid screams rushing towards me to hug my wounded figure, the amount of pressure being put on my shoulder is excruciating but I ignore it and hug him back.

"Maka~ why are you bloody?" Patti says in a sing song type voice not understanding the situation at foot.

"Maka did….. Soul do this to you?" Liz asked carefully trying to ask as if stepping on broken glass.

Before answering the question I turned on my soul perception and see him regaining conscience, his soul was full of greed, lust, and revenge.

"Kid let go of me now.: But he refused and hugged me tighter, now I was down to my last resort so I pushed him back and lunged at the now standing Soul who tried to attack Kid. I released my weapon blood and charged at him colliding blades and our faces nearly touching. But I pushed him back and summoned a blade to stick out of my wounded shoulder blade and pierce him enough to immobilize him.

"If you seriously think that this is enough to stop me then think again. Your just like your mother, a slut." When he talked about my mother my anger erupted and I grabbed Souls locks of white hair slamming his head down towards the ground. But I am pretty sure that he is not dead because he's twitching.

"Maka calm down if this continues then your going to go on a blood rage." Kid says to me but I just push the extra noise out of my head and focus on my still alive target. I raise my foot in the air and was about to slam it down onto his spinal cord but Kid picked me up releasing me from hurting him anymore. I thrash about and I feel his grip on me tighten I turn my flaming gaze towards Kid and he winces from my cold stare.

I stop thrashing about and begin screaming at Soul.

"YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING PIECE OF SHIT! I GAVE YOU THE BEST OF MY DAYS WHILE I LIVE IN HELL AND YOU ROAM FREELY, WITHOUT A CARE IN THE WORLD!-. I was interrupted by Kid telling me to calm down but I shook my head, I needed to let my feelings out.

"YOU TOOK MY VIRGINITY AND ABUSED ME, THREATENING ME OF MY LIFE! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH AND WE ARE THROUGH SOUL EATER EVANS! GO TO YOUR SLUT OF A MEISTER AND BE HERS SEE IF I CARE!

I end my rant hugging my dearest friend tightly and with him returning it he puts one hand under my legs and holds me up bridal style. I feel myself blush but for some reason I don't know why but I continue to let him hold me and he steps on his skateboard, with Liz and Patti in both hands we fly off.

"Kid where are you taking me?" I ask while holding on for my dear life.

When I ask he says nothing but stares ahead. Now that his face is closer to mine I can see he has grown up alot. His face is more structured and his hair shapes his face with those adorable three white stripes. When I was done basking in his presence I see his eyes are directly on my face examining me was then that I realized the close proximity of our faces and I blushed profusely seeing him lean in. I start to lean in too our lips touching as we soar through the air.

Kid Pov

Oh my god I am kissing my ex-best friend's girlfriend who is my childhood friend…. and I like it…

Maka then releases her head drops down to my neck and her hot breath is breathing on my neck is kinda turning me on but I must contain myself because she just got out of a relationship just five minutes ago. Besides I just realized my feelings were so strong just before I got to her apartment.

We reach the house, Liz and Patti go to their rooms and Maka pulls me into my room and she pulls me and we fall together. Right now we are just basing in the kiss that we just shared.

"You know Kid that was my first kiss. I have to say right about now you were the only one I felt like kissing that way before." Maka says turning around to face me as she presses her forehead against mine.

"Really I thought Soul took it didn't he?" I ask trying to be careful about the situation at hand.

"He didn't he never did, before the madness begun and after it took effect." Maka says who is now stripping and is now only wearing a bra and panties. She then lays back down and her fingers lace around my jacket unbuttoning them.

"There now I can sleep in your warmth." Maka says snuggling up to my chest I hope her wounds are okay.

"Are your wounds okay?" I ask starting to sit up but she pushes me back down.

"Kid I am fine my weapon blood is healing it. Relax please." Maka says hugging me tightly and I feel myself being turned on again but I ignore it and feel Maka go limp in my arms. I too am falling inside the black.

End

Please read and positive reviews only (Which hopefully isn't too much to ask) I really appreciate it.


End file.
